1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed controlling device of a cart for a person to ride on, more particularly one, which can make the cart move at a constant speed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Motorized carts, which are provided for a person to ride on, are very convenient vehicles for leg-handicapped people and the elderly. However, there is still much room for improvement on the speed controlling mechanism of conventional motorized carts for a person to ride on.